Joceline Smalling
Pvt. Joceline Smalling, also known as Jackie after her mother, was born two years before Emergence Day, who joined the COG as an active Gear during A.E 14 - only weeks prior to the Lightmass Offensive. She is a member of Dawn Squad and a mechanical expert as well as medical officer. Personality & Traits Joceline has short-cut black hair to give her the appearance of a man so as to avoid comment on her sex. Her armor is an older model COG suit than current outfits which is lighter and allows greater ease of movement, which also sports the name "Preston" in memory of a dead relative. It also hugs tighter to her body, which caused several Stranded to ogle her when asked for help. Only when Max threatened to "cap a bullet in their ass" did they cease staring at her. Joceline is a boisterous young woman full of life and energy, rarely tiring herself out when on or off duty and is always up for a game of anything with her fellow Gears. Below the surface however, Joceline feels that she needs to prove she has the same willingness to take risk than the male Gears around her just to be recognized as a soldier, leading her actions to be held in the same crazy league as those of her squad-mate, Max Quisling. Joceline specializes in mechanical engineering, including vehicle repair, weapons repair and modification, as well as general cross-engineering of Locust weaponry. When coupled with Gary Henderson's weapon logistics knowledge, the two have developed effective traps for stalling enemies that include mounted turrets triggered by proximity sensors. She also has an advanced knowledge of first-aid, being Dawn Squads field mechanic and medical officer. Biography Early Childhood & E-Day Life in Jacinto Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Mission to Algangi :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 2 - Mission to Algangi. Deploying the Lightmass Bomb :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 3 - Deploying the Lightmass Bomb. Post-Lightmass Bombing Journey to Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 1 - Journey to Jilane. Escaping Jilane :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 4 - Escaping Jilane. Defending Jacinto :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 5 - Defending Jacinto. Operation: Hollow Storm Break from Action :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Interlude 2 - Break from Action. Guarding Pomeroy Depot :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 6 - Guarding Pomeroy Depot. Assault on Landown Begins :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 7 - Assault on Landown Begins. Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 8 - Evacuation to Jacinto and Final Stand. Lambent Invasion Trivia Behind the Scenes Out of the four main characters - Dean, Max, Gary and Joceline herself - Joceline is the one who underwent the most change from what was the original idea. She was still a mechanical engineer with a medical approach in the initial draft, but in the beginning she wasn't a female character. The idea for Joceline originally started as a timid, easily frightened and all but useless young man named Josh Smalling who wasn't much use beyond repairing vehicles and ensuring the members of Dawn Squad who could fight stayed alive. But after re-reading the initial drafts I'd written and posted on fanfiction.net I found myself saying "Josh's character has something missing". With that in mind I re-write his entire character, resulting in the female character seen above with the loud personality and link to the main cast via childhood friendship. In fact, the only aspect of the old Josh character that remained in Joceline's character was the prevalent use of the Torque Bow, which I intended Josh to carry in the second installment I never got round to posting. Category:Characters Category:Gears